


A kind of fairytale

by WhiteDiamond



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDiamond/pseuds/WhiteDiamond
Summary: A other story to pappillons fates. I hope you enjoy it.What if White and black have meet before all this in fates happen.You want to know than read it.
Relationships: White Diamond/OC
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

A Kind of Fairytale

Coal Village 

Black Diamond stood at the field of syrup trees. Her mind was working. She was hoping that this will work. When not, there will be no hope for them and they all will die.

Her Pearl stand by her feet. “Do you think it will work”

“I hope so Pearl. Or we will never get out of this” She says with a look on the trees. They are dying and so are the Coals. She hopes the elixir will help to make it rain, so that the trees and the Coals will life.

The eldest Coal looked at her Diamond. “My Diamond it´s time”

“Yes, I know” she kneels down and put the elixir on the ground. After that a light erupts from the ground and into the sky. The sky got dark but nothing else happened. “It´s not working” said Black Diamond and lock her eyes on the ground. 

Pearl lays a hand on Black´s shoulder and look on the ground too. “Let´s go in my Diamond and let´s hope it will rain tomorrow”

“Yes my Diamond there is still hope” say´s the eldest.

“You´re right let´s go to sleep” Black stood up and go to her palace. Her Pearl got her a hot tube ready and washes her hair and makeup from her face. After that both lay down on Black´s bed. Black hugged Pearl close to her. “I really hope it work Pearl. I can´t stand it if the Coals must die”

“I hope so too my Diamond but let´s sleep for now and let´s think of it in the morning”

“You´re right. Good night Pearl” Black said and give Pearl a kiss on the nose.

“Good Night my Diamond”

Both of them sleep heavier this night then the nights before. So both of them didn´t notice that it began to rain this night. In the morning they wake up to a happy shout.

“My Diamond! It worked! It´s raining!” both jump up at the news of the eldest Coal. Black open the door of her room to a big smile on the eldest. 

“My Diamond she is right look” said Pearl from the window. Black turned and go to Pearl and look with her out the window. A smile similar to the Coals get on bot of there faces. 

“It worked. It really worked!” shouted Black and hugged Pearl. Both of them are laughing and have tears in their eyes.

“You did it my Diamond. Thank you. You have saved us” says the eldest and got to her knees.

“Oh please no. Without all your help I couldn´t have made it so far and fast. Thanks to you I have make it”

“Let´s make a feast to celebrate”

“No please no. I don´t think it´s necessary. Let´s all pray in the throne room. I think it’s more appropriate for this occasion”

“Of course my Diamond” said the eldest and going to inform the others. Back in the room Pearl helped Black to get dressed in her finest dress and helped her set the crown on top of her head. Black is doing her makeup herself. After that both of them are going down stairs and as Black get into the throne room all Coals kneel down.

“Please stand up this isn´t necessary” said Black and sit down on her throne. “ I want to thank you all for coming and I hope that we could all pray together for the trees and for the land”

“Of course. So that we will have a good Harvest” said one Coal and all agreed on that.

“Then let´s pray together” Black said and set her hands together. So do all Coals. The throne room was silent for minutes. The silent ends with a stretch of Black´s hand.

“Thank you all for coming. Please go to the field and look after the syrup trees”

All Coals bow and do what they´re said. Only Black and Pearl stand in the throne room.

“Pearl I want a messenger to go to the other land and to find the other Diamond. I don´t want that this happen again and with an alliance with the other Diamond we could live saver than we live now”

“I get a messenger immediately My Diamond” said Pearl and get a young Coal.

“My Diamond what can I do for you”

“ I want you to go to the other Kingdom and to the other Diamond. It´s really important that the other Diamond get the message. Please say her that I want an alliance at all cost”

“Of course my Diamond” said the young Coal and bowed and leave to bring the message to the other Kingdom. 

White´s Palace 

The guards looking at the city below the hill. It was quite. It was still early so it was no trouble in sigh. Until one of them spot a black spot that came up the hill.

“Hold! Who is there?”

“I´m a messenger from the other land. I´m from the Coal village. I got a message for the Diamond here from my Diamond!”

“What a other Diamond?” the guards look at each other and one of them get inside. “And what is this message?” ask the other guard.” 

“I`m sorry but I`m not authorities to tell someone else other than you´re Diamond”

The guard want to say something but get interrupted by the other guard. He whispered something in his ear. After that the guard turn to the young Coal “My Diamond will see you now. Please follow me” he open the gate and go to the palace. The young Coal follow him.

They take a walk past hallways and statues to the outside of the palace. There is a beautiful garden all the way down the hill. And in the center stands a woman. She has white hair and a Gem to the forehead. The woman wears a creamy colored dress with long sleeves. Her hair was straight and on top she wore a krone. Next to her was a dragon with white scale.

“So you are the messenger my guard from the gate told me about. He said you have a message for me so speak” said the women.

“Than you must be the other Diamond. It´s a honor” the young Coal bowed. “My Diamond, Black Diamond send me. She said that she want an alliance with you no matter what the cost is. She don´t wants her kingdom to suffer”

“An alliance? What gem are you?”

“A Coal Madam”

“Coal? Well thank you, please rest and eat something. And after that I want you to take me to you´re Diamond. Is that clear?”

“Of course and thank you"

"You´re welcome. Pearl takes the young Coal somewhere to rest and make sure she has everything she desires” the Diamond say.

“Of course My Diamond” the Pearl bowed and take the Coal with her.

“Can it be?” The Diamond looks at the dragon “After all the time. All the time that I wonder if there is really a other Diamond. All the time I wonder in my sleep who she is. And now she let someone come to find me” she smiled “Fascinating” 

The dragon rowed in agreement. The Diamond gets inside and let a servant pack some sort of things. After some hours the Coal came to the Throne room and together they get outside to a carriage that will take them to the Coal Village


	2. Chapter 2

A Kind of Fairytale  
Chapter 2

White Diamond

„Tell me Coal, what is your village like?” asked White Diamond the young Coal across from her. She didn`t look at her. 

“It`s beautiful Madam. The field of sirup trees are the best part. My Diamond helped there every time when its ready for the sirup harvest. She is so nice and friendly. Then there is a market every second day. All Coals go there and trade with others. And sometimes there is a feast” the Coal says with stars in his eyes. 

“And your Diamond?”

“My Diamond is beautiful and kind. She have long black locks as hair. And her smile it`s like the sun it`s self-shine. She wears long black dresses and a crown of black metal. She is so kind to us and helps where she can” the coal say with a smile.

White Diamond hummed “Interesting” she says and look outside of the carriage.

“We will be there in a short time. With a carriage it`s faster than to foot.”

“I hope so. It`s far from my Kingdom. No wonder that I haven´t meet her until now.”

With that the conversation ended. The ride last a little longer and White sees mountains and trees that don´t life. They drive to the market and White see`s many Coals and after the carriage halted she got out, the young Coal behind her. A older Coal came to her and bow down.

“It´s a honor to meet you my Diamond. I´m an eldest of this village. I believe you want to see my Diamond. Please follow me.”

“Yes of course” White follow the eldest Coal to a field of trees.

“This are the field of sirup trees. Our Diamond saved the trees after the drought. We are very happy that the elixir worked” the older said not looking at the other Diamond.

“You had a drought?”

“Yes if it lasted longer we would have died. All of us.”

“It´s sad that you all must go thought that.”

“We life that´s is all what we want. Ah there she is.”

They see a tall Women at a tree who held a bucked and pass the bucked down to another coal. Next to her stands a black Pearl. This Pearl looked to the two of them and said something in the direction of the tall women. The tall women looked in the direction where Pearl is pointing out.

Both Diamonds locked their eyes and White feel something she never had felt before. She sees the other Diamond the first time and felt awestruck.

Black Diamond

Pearl spook to her Diamond and pointed out to a side of the field. As Black looked in the direction she sees a women as tall as she. They both locked their eyes and Black was speechless that the other Diamond has come to her. 

“Pearl come. We go say hello to her” said Black and went in there direction.

“Of course my Diamond.”

There stand before each other after 10 long strikes of Black. 

“Welcome in my Kingdom. I´m so happy that you have come. I hope your travel was acceptable.”

“Thank you for the welcome. And yes my travel was nice and fast. It´s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“It´s nothing really. I hoped that you would come, I heared so much of you. Please follow me I take you around” Black said and turn and go to in the direction of the castle.

“Why did you reach out to me now? I hear from you a year after you emerge. I searched for you since then” said White and followed close behind and take her side by Black.

“I´m not like you . I don´t want my people to do something they don´t want. And I must say that I heard stories about you that makes me think of not reaching out to you. I heard that you burst out of the ground barking orders” said Black with a smile.

“That is what you heard of me? Interesting. But a little like that was it yes, but not all. I like to think of me as friendly and genius.”

Black giggled at that “Really. I hope I can see that for myself.”

“Of course.”

Black take White to the castle and wend with her to the throne room.

“We have a drought and I was not able until now to save my people. We were a folk who don´t interact with others. But I don´t want my people to suffer more and if that what happen is to happen again I don´t want them to die out of hunger. So I want an alliance with you and your Kingdom. But I don´t know what I should give you” said Black and sit down on her throne.

Pearl got a chair next to Black for White Diamond to sit on.

“I hope we will find something that we can both get the best out of this alliance.”

“I hope so too. Black I don´t know you. I don´t know your Kingdom. And to be honest I´m a little tired” said White.

“Oh of course. I don´t know much of you either. I would like to get to know you before our alliance. And why didn´t you say sooner” Black stand up “Me and My Kingdom don´t ran away while you are sleeping. Please follow me” she went to a side door and white follow her. 

“I´m sorry but I want to meet you so long now. I think I didn’t feel tired until I sat down” said White as she followed Black.

“You really want to meet me that long? I didn’t think of that a other Diamond want to meet me. I was so long here now that I didn’t even think of a other Diamond” she looked at White “It was never really my priority to find someone the same as me.”

White laughs a little “I always want someone else at my side. It was and is really lonely as only one Diamond.”

“Yes you´re right. It´s lonely. There we are” Black halted at a door “It´s not much but I hope you will sleep well so long you are here” Black took a strain of hair behind her ear.

“Thank you. And I think I will. I hope I see you tonight?”

“Of course I let Pearl get you to dinner. Good rest” said Black and go back the way.

Back in the Throne room she sit down on her throne. 

“Pearl what do you think she will want from us for this alliance?” Black ask.

“I don´t know my Diamond but what do you think she will want from you?”

“I think she wants me. She search for me since she knows that I exist. She wants someone by her side. But I don´t think I can give her that so easily but than at the same time I don´t want my people to suffer. What should I do Pearl?”

“You want my advice?” Pearl asked and at that Black nod. “I would let her know you and your Kingdom. To let her see what you want but also that you would do anything for your Kingdom. I would be interested in what she have to over but to let her know that you are not someone she can get have easily.”

“Yes your right I should do that and see what her reaction will be. Thank you Pearl.”

“No problem my Diamond.” 

White Diamond

The room was a nice gray color with a looks at the sirup trees. White was surprised that it was so beautiful to look at. 

“Black Diamond you´re full of surprises. I hope my plan will work out as it planned.”

White take a last look at the fields than turned around to lie down on the bed to take some rest.


	3. Chapter 3

A kind of fairytale

White Diamond

White waken up because of a knock. She stands up and got to the door. She opens it a bit and see the Pearl of Black.

“Yes? What do you want?”

“Sorry if I disturb you White Diamond but my Diamond want me to take you to the dining room” said Pearl and bow before White. 

“It´s that late already? Fine take me to her please” said White and closed the door behind her. 

The Pearl nodded and go back the way she came from. White followed her the steeps back down and past the throne room. This palace was smaller than hers. But it´s fit for Blacks personality. She sees that Pearl open a door and steep aside. White go in and saw a small table and a side of the room was only windows. If you look out there you see flowers and a lonely tree. 

“Beautiful right?” said Black from the other side of the room. And White looked at her.

“Yes, but how are they growing here? It´s not the best place here for them.”

“I have made an elixir for this kind of flower. Yes it´s true not much grow here but it´s enough to life. Come sit down” Black pointed to the small table and sit down on one of the chairs.

White sit down at her left side. She looked at Black and see her smiling. Some Coals came in and placed some food at the table. It was something White have not seen in her live.

“I see you didn´t know what that is. It´s a specialty here. It gets made from the sirup and made with the vegetables who grow here. Please try it.”

White looked at the food and take one bite.

“And what do think?” asked Black.

“It´s something I don´t know how to describe the taste. It´s sweet but at the same it´s not.”

Black laughed a little. 

“Yes it´s for you not what you know from your home, but I really like it. I think I would be skeptical from your food there.”

“Yes, I think too. But it´s tasty” White said at eat the portion she has taken.

Black look at her and smiled. 

Black Diamond

Black looked at her Pearl and see her at the door and winked her to her. Pearl get to the table and get a plate from Black. She saw White looked at her Pearl.

“I´m sorry Pearl always get something from me. She is working so hard for me.”

“I see. It´s okay.”

Black smiled and began to eat as Pearl got a place next to the second door.

“What do you think about a tour? After dinner.”

“This would be glade. Your Kingdom is not like mine, so I want to know how it is.”

“Yes, but I hope you see the beauty it has. I don´t know what I would do if there would suffer some time more. The draught was really bad.”

“Yes, a draught is really bad. I hope we can take care of it that it not happens again.”

“Yes that´s why I want an alliance. But I don´t know what you would want for the alliance. My kingdom don´t have much to offer. So, what would you want?”

White took her napkin and lay down her cutlery.

“I only want that you hiss my flag to yours. I want that your Kingdom joined mines. Don´t worry you will be Queen here but I´m Queen as well and you must come sometimes to my Kingdom and take place in the council. That is the only thing I want” White said.

“What only that? Why?”

“You love your Kingdom and that´s why. I´m ready when you are. And if you want it in writing I could have it done.”

“No, I don´t need that. I trust your word White.” Black said and stood up and motion White to follow her outside in the garden.

“It´s easier to go from here and the oldest don´t see us.” Black smiled.

White laugh at that.

“I see. She is a little nerving right?”

“She was the one who have tested me and said that I´m a Diamond.” Black said and go out the gate.

“She cares about you. So where do we go first?”

Black only smiled and took Whites hand and began to run to the marked. Her Pearl tried to catch up. They stopped when there were at the fountain.

“There this is the marked. Sometimes there it´s a feast and it´s my absolutely favorite spot after the sirup fields.”

“It´s wonderful here and is it always this full?”

“Sometimes yes” said Black and took a young Coal in here arms.

“They really love you.”

“Yes, they do. I do my best every day.”

White want to say something else but couldn´t because of a loud roar. She looked at the sky and Black take the child closer.

“What was that?” Black asks.

White Diamond

“Don´t worry it´s only Luna.”

“What is Luna?” Black asked.

One second after she asked a Dragon fly down and lands beside White.

“What is that?”

“Luna is a Dragon. You haven´t seen a Dragon in your life?”

“No, I didn´t.”

White pet Luna on her head.

“She is a big lizard and don´t bit. Do you want to pet her?”

Black put the child down and go with small steps to the Dragon.

“Give me your hand.” White said and took Black´s hand and put her hand on Luna´s head.

Black pet Luna a little and Luna purred at that.

“You are really cute. But why is she here?”

“Luna is a stupid lizard sometimes. I think she missed me. I have saved her from dead as she was really little.”

“Really? I never have seen a real Dragon. She is beautiful White.”

Luna lean at Black and purred more. 

“She like you Black. That is something I didn´t see often. She is not really friendly at strangers.”

“Really? But you are friendly right? Yes, you are.” Black said and let go of Luna.

“Is it alright that she is here?”

“Of course, White. I hope she like to sleep in the garden.”

“Yes, she does I hope you space for her?”

“Much space for her. Let´s keep going” said Black and she take us to a small clearing.

Luna smell on it and take a little from it.

“Luna don´t drink something from it.”

“Don´t worry it´s rainwater. She can drink it.”

White nodded and looked at Black. 

“What is it?”

“Nothing I hope I can stay till tomorrow?”

“Only till tomorrow? Why not longer?”

“I´m sorry but no. I have a big Kingdom to reign and tomorrow afternoon my council take place. And I should warn them that you will take place at the councils the next time.”

“How will I know that it is a council?”

“I will send Luna to take you to my Kingdom. If that is okay with you?”

“Yes, it is” Black said, and they go back to the palace.   
Black take Luna with her to a clear space in the garden. Then she takes White back to her room and bit good night.

White make herself ready for bed and the second she had laid down she was asleep.


	4. Whites Kingdom

A kind of Fairytale

Chapter 4

Black Diamond

The next morning came faster than thought. Black was getting ready and that fast. It was the last day before White must leave. She gets out of her room before her Pearl could make her hair. On her way downstairs she meets White.

“Good morning White. I hope you slept well?”

“Good morning to you too. And yes, I slept very well. Thanks for asking.” 

“You´re welcome White. We should go get something to eat.”

White nod at that and follow Black downstairs. Together they eat and talk a little more about there Kingdoms. But what ever Black does, it was time for White to go and together they go to the clearing where Luna was.

“So, this is goodbye?”

“Only for now Black. We will see us soon. That is a promise.”

“I hope so White. Save travel.”

“Thank you. Come Luna, let´s go” said White and goes on Luna´s back. 

“Oh, before I forgot. I will give you a flag next time, yes?”

“Of course.”

With that and with a last goodbye White took off. Black weaved after her. Some minutes later she does not see them anymore and she go back in.

It was a week later that black sees Luna in her garden. She has the flag with her, and Black get a Coal to put the flag up.

“You´re her to take me to White, right?”

Luna growled friendly and make herself smaller so Black could climb on her back.

“Pearl come. We will see Whites Kingdom” she said and climbed on Luna.

“Yes, my Diamond.” 

Pearl climbed before Black. 

“My Diamond. Where are you going?”

“Don´t worry eldest. I going to Whites Kingdom. I will be back in no time. Luna we can go now.”

Luna stands and took off in second.

Black hold on Luna for dear life. But soon she looked around and was looking at a beautiful view of her Kingdom.

“Pearl look, how beautiful this is.”

“No, my Diamond. I have too much fear.”

“It´s okay. I will hold you.”

Pearl looked and gasp.

“It´s beautiful my Diamond.”

“See.”

Soon the brow land turn to land full of grass and tows everywhere.

“Beautiful.”

Some minutes later Black sees a castle. And if Black though hers where big. Then that was gigantic. Luna lands before this castle. As Black get off with her Pearl, she sees another Pearl a White one.

“Black Diamond, please follow me I will take you to court” said the Pearl and turned around ready to go.

“Of course, thank you Luna.”

Luna rowed and took of again. Black followed the Pearl in the castle. They where going to the court room.

“Please wait here. I will announce you to all” said White Pearl and got in.

White Diamond

“My Diamond you´re guest is here” White Pearl said under the piercing eyes of her Queen and Master.

“Ah finally. Bring her in. Lady´s I want to introduce you to the newest member of my Kingdom. The Coal lands. With there leader Black Diamond” She said and with that the door open and Black came in with her Pearl behind her.

The members of other parts of the Kingdom stood up in disbelieve.

“The other Diamond” one said what looked like a Topaz.

“And she is so beautiful” said a Ruby.

“How have the Queen found her?” ask an Amethyst.

“Silence all of you! The poor thing will be scared if you don´t stop” said a Zircon.

All of them talking at the same time. White saw that Black get a little red but held her composure.

“Silence!”

All at once stopped talking.

“Thank you. The Coal Kingdom and our Kingdom have from this day on an alliance. And I want from everyone of you to be nice and have the most respect to Black Diamond like you all have with me. Is that clear?” she asked.

All looked at White and back to Black.

“I think I speak for everyone here, that we are honored to be in you´re presence Black Diamond. And I hope you will see this Kingdom as we see it. As a Kingdom where everyone is welcome and can live her” said an Agate.

“Thank you for these words of welcome. I know all of you have question and it will be an honor to answer your questions.”

And that does Black she answered all question of the members and sat down opposite of White. After that, the meeting begins fully. One hour it goes and after all members have leaved only Black and White remain.

“Wow that was something.”

“Yes, I´m sorry for them. They have lost the hope in years to find you.”

“No, please it´s alright. It´s nice to see you again.”

“Yes, it´s nice to see you too. Do you want to see my Kingdom now?”

“Yes, that would be lovely.”

White and Black goes outside to a carriage, who start driving to the town as both Diamonds where in. As they came to the town all people stopped what they were doing.

“Please, continue what you all where doing” she said as she helped Black out the carriage.

Of course, they continued. And Black looked at so many Gems.

“Wow, the Agate didn´t lie.”

“Of course not, here are all Gems. All till two. The Lazuli’s and Jasper´s are the only one that are not in my Kingdom. I hope in the future Coals will roam these streets too.”

“That would be beautiful. Here are so many colors. I want to see all of this town White.”

“Sure. Let´s go” she said.

Black looked everywhere. She drags White with her and some Gems laughs at the face they Queen make. And some of them were shocked that they Queen have an honest smile on her face. Never lest they got everywhere and if there where some food Black taste them all. White still at here side. After hours they decide to go back and at the Castel White take Black to her chambers.

“Thanks White. It was a fantastic day. Your Kingdom is so big.”

“You´re welcome Black. I hope you have a good and comfortable sleep here.”

“I will. Good night White” Black said and got in with her Pearl.

White goes some corridors ahead and in her room.

“Pearl my nightwear.”

“Yes, my Diamond” White Pearl get everything what her Queen needed and helped her to change.

“I will go to bed now. Till morning Pearl” she said and lay down.

“Have a good sleep my Diamond. Till morning” White Pearl said and get out of the room.

Both Diamonds get to sleep in mere minutes.


End file.
